Artworks
This page contains the Artworks of the Grand Theft Auto series. ''Grand Theft Auto III Claude-Artwork.jpg|Claude 8Ball-Artwork.jpg|8-Ball SalvatoreLeone-Artwork-GTAIII.jpg|Salvatore Leone MariaLatore-Artwork.jpg|Maria Latore ToniCipriani-Artwork.jpg|Toni Cipriani AsukaKasen-Artwork.jpg|Asuka Kasen KenjiKasen-Artwork.jpg|Kenji Kasen ElBurro-Artwork.jpg|El Burro JoeyLeone-Artwork.jpg|Joey Leone LuigiGoterelli-Artwork.jpg|Luigi Goterelli Misty-Artwork.jpg|Misty RayMachowski-Artwork.jpg|Ray Machowski DonaldLove-Artwork.gif|Donald Love Miguel-Artwork.jpg|Miguel PhilCassidy-GTAIII-artwork.jpg|Phil Cassidy 185px-Artwork de un miembro de las Triadas.jpg|Triad Yardie art.jpg|Yardie Yakuza art.jpg|Yakuza Mafia man Art.gif|Mafia Grand Theft Auto: Vice City TommyVercetti-Artwork.jpg|Tommy Vercetti SonnyForelli-Artwork.png|Sonny Forelli KenRosenberg-Artwork.jpg|Ken Rosenberg 898608-lancevancelookingchil super.jpg|Lance Vance RicardoDiaz-Artwork.jpg|Ricardo Diaz KentPaul-Artwork.jpg|Kent Paul AveryCarrington-Artwork.jpg|Avery Carrington LoveFist-Artwork.jpg|Love Fist PhilCassidy-GTAVC-artwork.jpg|Phil Cassidy Umberto Robina GTAVC official art.jpg|Umberto Robina ArtworkJuanCortezVC.jpg|Artwork of Juan Cortez MercedesCortez-Artwork.jpg|Mercedes Cortez MitchBaker-Artwork.jpg|Mitch Baker AuntiePoulet-Artwork.jpg|Auntie Poulet SteveScott-Artwork.jpg|Steve Scott CandySuxxx-GTAVC-artwork.jpg|Candy Suxxx CamJones-Artwork.jpg|Cam Jones HilaryKing-Artwork.jpg|Hilary King Alex&LauraShrub-GTAVC.jpg|Alex Shrub and his wife Laura. 200px-Artwork-Pastor Richards.png|Pastor Richards DJPepe-GTAVC.jpg|Pepe (DJ) Lazlow-Artwork.jpg|Lazlow Jones FernandoMartinez-GTAVC.jpg|Fernando Martinez AdamFirst-Artwork.png|Adam First Toni-GTAVC.jpg|Toni OliverBiscuit-GTAVC.jpg|Oliver Biscuit MrMagic-GTAVC-artwork.jpg|Mr.Magic 2615 gtavc girl.jpg|One of the twins. 2921 gtavc girl.jpg|One of the twins. 200px-Artwork Mercedez (GTA VC).PNG|Another artwork of Mercedes Cortez 147px-184500-rosenberg large.jpg|Another artwork of Ken Rosenberg 302731 307452676027708 222412512 n.jpg|The artwork of the Squalo Gtavc anniversary CandySuxx 2880x1800.jpg|Candy Suxxx ArtworkofInfernusVC.jpg|The artwork of the Infernus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas CarlJohnson-Artwork.jpg|Carl Johnson FrankTenpenny-Artwork.jpg|Frank Tenpenny Sweet.jpg|Sweet and Ryder BigSmoke-Artwork.jpg|Big Smoke CesarVialpando-Artwork.jpg|Cesar Vialpando WuZiMu-Artwork.jpg|Wu Zi Mu Artwork-JimmyHernandez.jpg|Beta artwork of Frank Tenpenny GSAOG.jpg|GSF OG GSFVSBALLAS.jpg|GSF VS. Ballas CarlJohnson-Artwork.png|OG Loc Maccer-GTASA-artwork.jpg|Maccer SalvatoreLeone-Artwork-GTASA.jpg|Salvatore Leone T-BoneMendez-Artwork.jpg|T-Bone Mendez RanFaLi-Artwork.jpg|Ran Fa Li 74px-Artwork CJ.jpg TBoneMendez-Artwork2.jpg|Unused artwork of T-Bone Mendez Dwaine&Jethro-Artwork.jpg|Dwaine and Jethro BigSmoke-Artwork2.jpg|Beta Big Smoke Rochell'le-Artwork.jpg|Rochell'le BarbaraSchternvart-Artwork.jpg|Barbara Schternvart TheTruth-Artwork.jpg|The Truth DeniseRobinson-Artwork.jpg|Denise Robinson GTA San Andreas Unknown Latina.jpg|An unknown Hispanic female gangster. Grand Theft Auto Advance Mike-GTAA.jpg|Mike Vinnie-GTAA.jpg|Vinnie KingCourtney-GTAA.jpg|King Courtney 8Ball-GTAA-Artwork.jpg|8-Ball AsukaKasen-GTAA.jpg|Asuka Kasen Yuka-GTAA.jpg|Yuka Jonnie-GTAA.jpg|Jonnie Cisco-GTAA.jpg|Cisco Misty-GTAA-Artwork.jpg|Misty Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Artwork-ToniCipriani-GTALCS.png|Toni Cipriani SalvatoreLeone-Artwork2.jpg|Salvatore Leone MassimoTorini-Artwork.png|Massimo Torini DonaldLove-LCS-Artwork.png|Donald Love VincenzoCilli-Artwork.jpg|Vincenzo Cilli JDO'Toole-Artwork.jpg|JD O'Toole PaulieSindacco-Artwork.png|Paulie Sindacco MariaLatore-Artwork2.jpg|Maria ToshikoKasen-Artwork.jpg|Toshiko Kasen MickeyHamfists-Artwork.jpg|Mickey Hamfists ImagesCA4MBQ20.jpg|Leon McAffrey RayMachowski-Artwork2.png|Ray Machowski 8-ball-LCS-Artwork.png|8-Ball GiovanniCasa-Artwork.jpg|Giovanni Casa JaneHopper-Artwork.png|Jane Hopper KazukiKasen-Artwork.png|Kazuki Kasen NedB..jpg|Ned Burner Artwork-Rhino-GTALCS.jpg|Rhino Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories VicVance-Artwork2.jpg|Army Victor Vance LanceVance-Artwork2.jpg|Lance Vance Victor&LanceVance-Artwork.jpg|Victor Vance and Lance Vance JerryMartinez-Artwork.jpg|Jerry Martinez BryanForbes-Artwork.png|Bryan Forbes ArmandoMendez-Artwork.jpg|Armando Mendez DiegoMendez-Artwork.jpg|Diego Mendez Gonzalez-Artwork.jpg|Gonzalez LouiseCassidy-Williams-Artwork.jpg|Louise Cassidy-Williams PhilCassidy-GTAVCS-artwork.png|Phil Cassidy PhilCollins-GTAVCS-artwork.jpg|Phil Collins ReniWassulmaier-Artwork.jpg|Reni Wassulmaier MartyJayWilliams-Artwork.jpg|Marty Jay Williams UmbertoRobina-Artwork.jpg|Umberto Robina Hank-LCS-Artwork.png|Hank RicardoDiaz-Artwork2.jpg|Ricardo Diaz Destiny&Mystique-Artwork.jpg|Destiny & Mystique Eileen-Artwork-VCS.jpg|Eileen Cops.jpg|Vice City Police Department Coastguard Maverick.png|Coastguard Maverick Grand Theft Auto IV Gta4-niko-bellic1.jpg|Niko Bellic RomanBellic-Artwork.jpg|Roman Bellic LittleJacob-Artwork.jpg|Little Jacob DimitriRascalov-Artwork.jpg|Dimitri Rascalov JimmyPegorino-Artwork.png|Jimmy Pegorino RayBoccino-GTA4-artwork.jpg|Ray Boccino PatrickMcReary-Artwork.png|Patrick McReary BrucieKibbutz-Artwork.png|Brucie Kibbutz BernieCrane-Artwork.jpg|Bernie Crane MikhailFaustin-Artwork2.jpg|Mikhail Faustin MannyEscuela-Artwork.jpg|Manny Escuela DerrickMcReary-Artwork.png|Derrick McReary MallorieBardas-Artwork.jpg|Mallorie Bardas ElizabetaTorres-Artwork.jpg|Elizabeta Torres RealBadman-Artwork.png|Real Badman KateMcReary-GTAIV-artwork.jpg|Kate McReary Michelle-Artwork.jpg|Karen Gtaiv outdoor-niko 1280x1024.jpg|Niko Bellic Artwork-Schafter-GTAIV.jpg|Niko Bellic with backup. Artwork5.jpg|Niko Bellic with a Combat Shotgun Busted.jpg|Niko Bellic Busted NikoBellic-Artwork.jpg|Niko Bellic with the Combat Shotgun Sleeping with the Fish.jpg|Sleeping With The Fishes LittleJacob-Artwork-Smoking.jpg|Little Jacob Smoking Tlad rayBoccino.png|Ray Boccino LennyPetrovic-Artwork.png|Lenny Petrovic MikhailFaustin-Artwork.jpg|Mikhail Faustin Jamaican Posse-GTAIV-Artwork.jpg|Hillside Posse VladimirGlebov-Artwork.jpg|Vladimir Glebov Drinking VladimirGlebov-Artwork2.jpg|Vladimir Glebov PhilBell-GTAIV-Artwork.jpg|Phil Bell File:JonGravelli-Artwork.jpg|Jon Gravelli LolaDelRio-GTAIV.jpg|Lola Del Rio PlayboyX-Artwork.jpg|Playboy X IlyenaFaustin-Artwork.jpg|Ilyena Faustin File:DwayneForge-GTAIV-Artwork.png|Dwayne Forge Petrovicartwork.png|Kenny Petrovic File:Artwork-LCPDWithCombatShotgun-GTAIV.jpg|Police File:GracieAncelotti-Artwork.jpg|Gracie Ancelotti File:ULP_Contect-GTAIV-Artwork.png|U.L.P.C Contact Gta-iv-noose.jpg|NOOSE KarlLagerfeld-Artwork.jpg|Karl Lagerfeld IsaacRoth-Artwork.png|Isaac Roth 2011-03-22 1845.png|Prostitute Grand Theft Auto: The Lost & Damned JohnnyKlebitz-TLAD-Artwork2.jpg|Johnny Klebitz JimFitzgerald-Artwork.jpg|Jim Fitzgerald BillyGrey-Artwork.jpg|Billy Grey BrianJeremy-Artwork.jpg|Brian Jeremy TerryThorpe-TLAD-Artwork.jpg|Terry Thorpe ClaySimons-Artwork.jpg|Clay Simons Jason Michaels.png|Jason Michaels AshleyButler-Artwork.jpg|Ashley Butler GTAEP1 05.png|Angus Martin Malc-Artwork.jpg|Malc ThomasStubbs-Artwork.jpg|Thomas Stubbs JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork.jpg|Johnny Klebitz JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork2.jpg|Johnny on his Hexer AngusMartinArtwork-TLAD.png|Another artwork of Angus Martin Art005.jpg|Lost MC Lady Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork5.jpg|Luis Lopez GayTony-Artwork.jpg|Gay Tony YusufAmir-Artwork.jpg|Yusuf Amir RayBulgarin-Artwork.jpg|Ray Bulgarin Rocco.png|Rocco Pelosi MoriKibbutz-Artwork.jpg|Mori Kibbutz Timur.png|Timur GracieAncelotti-Artwork2.jpg|Gracie Ancelotti Joni-Artwork.jpg|Joni LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork2.jpg|Luis Lopez with a Briefcase of Cash LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork3.jpg|Luis Lopez LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork4.jpg|Luis Lopez as a Nightclub Bouncer CoverArt-TBoGT.JPG|Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars HuangLee-Artwork.jpg|Huang Lee WuLee-Artwork.jpg|Wu Lee HsinJaoming-Artwork.jpg|Hsin Jaoming WadeHeston-Artwork.jpg|Wade Heston ChanJaoming-Artwork.jpg|Chan Jaoming ZhouMing-Artwork.jpg|Zhou Ming RudyD'Avanzo-Artwork.jpg|Rudy D'Avanzo LesterLeroc-Artwork.jpg|Lester Leroc MelanieMallard-Artwork.jpg|Melanie Mallard XinShan-GTACW.gif|Xin Shan LingShan-Artwork.jpg|Ling Shan Huang.jpg|Huang Lee in a Robbery HuangLee&SniperRifle-GTACW-Artwork.png|Huang Lee with a Sniper Rifle NRG900-GTACW-Artwork.jpg|Huang Lee on a NRG 900 Mr.Wong-GTACW-artwork.jpg|Mr Wong LingShan-GTACW-Artwork2.jpg|Another artwork of Ling Shan LingShan-GTACW-Artwork.jpg|Ling Shan 0029.jpg|Another artwork of Wade Heston Jaoming-GTACW-Artwork.jpg|Chan & Hsin Jaoming WuLee-GTACW-Artwork-Quote.jpg|Another artwork of Wu Lee 0039.jpg|Another artwork of Rudy D'Avanzo Zhou-GTACW-Artwork-Quote.jpg|Another artwork of Zhou Ming Jaoming-GTACW-Artwork-Quote.jpg|Another artwork of Chan and Hsin Jaoming Yu Jian Sword.png|Sword GTA Chinatown Wars Unknown Woman.jpg|An unknown Chinese woman, possibly Ling Shan. 0024.jpg|Huang Lee kicks an enemy. 0026.jpg|Artwork of a blue Infernus. Huang Molotov.jpg-600x320.jpg|Huang Lee prepares to throw a Molotov Cocktail. Grand Theft Auto V Pestcontrol-GTAV.jpg|'Pest Control''' (24/10/12) Beachweather-GTAV.jpg|'Beach Weather' (30/10/12) Trevorfranklinmichael-GTAV.jpg|'Trevor, Franklin & Michael' (12/11/12) Trevor-GTAV.jpg|'Trevor' (30/11/12) Vinewood Art-GTAV.jpg|'Vinewood' (4/1/13) Stop and Frisk-GTAV.jpg|'Stop and Frisk' (4/1/13) Franklin and Chop-GTAV.jpg|'Franklin and Chop' (4/1/13) The Trunk-GTAV.jpg|'The Trunk' (4/1/13) Gta-v-coverart.jpg|'Cover Art' (2/4/13) Cash and Carry- By Land-GTAV.jpg|'Cash and Carry: By Land' (15/4/13) Cash and Carry- By Sea-GTAV.jpg|'Cash and Carry: By Sea' (15/4/13) Trevor_Art-GTAV.jpg|'Trevor.' (13/5/13) Franklin_Art-GTAV.jpg|'Franklin.' (13/5/13) Michael_Art-GTAV.jpg|'Michael.' (13/5/13) Michael.Franklin.Trevor-GTAV.jpg|'Michael. Franklin. Trevor.' (13/5/13) Screenshot-Lamar-GTAV.jpg|'Lamar' (4/7/13) Screenshot-Tracey and Jimmy-GTAV.jpg|'Tracey and Jimmy' (4/7/13) NervousRon-GTAV.jpg|'Nervous Ron' (13/8/13) Preparation-GTAV.jpg|'Preparation' (13/8/13) Artwork-Trevor-GTA V.jpg|'Trevor: Cut Here' (23/8/13) Artwork-Lester-GTAV.jpg|'Lester' (6/9/13) Artwork-TheHunt-GTAV.jpg|'The Hunt' (13/9/13) Franklin2Artwork-GTAV.jpg|'Franklin 2' (29/10/13) ChopArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Chop' (29/10/13) Michael2Artwork-GTAV.jpg|'Michael 2' (12/11/13) Amanda De Santa.jpg|'Amanda' (12/11/13) SimeonArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Simeon' (2/12/13) TraceyArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Tracey' (2/12/13) WadeArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Wade' (17/9/14) TonyaArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Tonya' (17/9/14) TaoChengArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Tao Cheng' (17/9/14) MaudeArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Maude' (17/9/14) DaveNortonArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Dave Norton' (17/9/14) DrFriedlanderArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Dr Friedlander' (17/9/14) Trevor3Artwork-GTAV.jpg|'Trevor 3' (17/9/14) Franklin3Artwork-GTAV.jpg|'Franklin 3' (17/9/14) Michael3Artwork-GTAV.jpg|'Michael 3' (17/9/14) BlitzPlayArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Blitz Play' (17/9/14) TheDesertArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'The Desert' (17/9/14) Trevor4Artwork-GTAV.jpg|'Trevor 4' (17/9/14) Franklin4Artwork-GTAV.jpg|'Franklin 4' (17/9/14) Michael4Artwork-GTAV.jpg|'Michael 4' (17/9/14) StarletArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Starlet' (17/9/14) MFT2Artwork-GTAV.jpg|'Michael. Franklin. Trevor. 2' (17/9/14) MichaelRobbery-GTAV.jpg|'Robbery' 0051.jpg|The Pilot & Buzzard featured on the official Box Art 9fChaseArtwork-GTAV.jpg|9F featured on the official Box Art Masks-GTAV.jpg|'Blitz Play' (Litograph) 640px-GTA_V_Artwork_-_Artwork_de_Dave_Norton.png|'Dave Norton' (Loading Screen, missing FIB Buffalo) Gta5-artwork-40-hd.jpg|'Wade Herbert' (No Logo) Artwork-Tao-GTAV.jpg|'Tao Cheng' (Pre-Release Poster) Artwork-ASimeonYetarian-GTAV.jpg|'Simeon Yetarian' (Pre-Release Poster) Artwork-AmandaDeSilva-GTAV.png|'Amanda De Santa' (Pre-Release Poster) BTs-NNlIQAAirOa.jpg|'Tracey De Santa' (Pre-Release Poster) Gta5-artwork-41-hd.jpg|'Maude' (No Logo) Artwork-OfficerVasquez-GTAV.jpg|'Stop & Frisk' (Pre-release) BackgroundFranklinandChopArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Background of Franklin and Chop BackgroundVinewoodArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Background of Vinewood BackgroundTrevorArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Background of Trevor BackgroundStopandFriskArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Background of Stop & Frisk 9fFranklin3Artwork-GTAV.jpg|'9F' NotSharingArtwork-GTAV.jpg|''This User is not Sharing Game Stats'' on Rockstar Games Social Club CEBoxArtArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Collector's Edition box art MoneyBagArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Money Bag gta5-artwork-85-hd.jpg|Artwork of Devin Weston gta5-artwork-84-hd.jpg|Lazlow Denise .jpg|Denise Clinton ArtworkGTAV_TrevorExplorarelpuerto.png|Scouting the Port GTAV_Artwork-JamesDeSanta.jpg|James GTAV_Artwork-FranklinTrevorMichael3.png|Franklin,Trevor & Michael ''Grand Theft Auto Online GTAOnlineBoxartArtwork.jpg|'GTA Online''' (23/8/13) ValentinesDayMassacreArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Valentine's Day Massacre' (17/9/14) IndependenceDayArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Independence Day' (17/9/14) BeachBumArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Beach Bum' (17/9/14) BeachBum2Artwork-GTAV.jpg|'Beach Bum 2' (17/9/14) BusinessArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Business' (17/9/14) CaptureArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Capture' (17/9/14) Capture2Artwork-GTAV.jpg|'Capture 2' (17/9/14) HighLifeArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'High Life' (17/9/14) HighLife2Artwork-GTAV.jpg|'High Life 2' (17/9/14) ImNotAHipsterArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'I'm Not a Hipster' (17/9/14) FlightSchoolArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Flight School' (17/9/14) LastTeamStandingArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Last Team Standing' (03/10/14) HeistsArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Heists' (10/03/15) Heists2Artwork-GTAV.jpg|'Heists 2' (10/03/15) GangShootoutArtwork-GTAO.jpg|Gang Shootout featured on the GTA Online Box Art SniperArtwork-GTAO.jpg|Sniper featured on the GTA Online Box Art ATVRaceArtwork-GTAO.jpg|ATV Race featured on the GTA Online Box Art BoatShootoutArtwork-GTAO.jpg|Boat Shootout featured on the GTA Online Box Art VehicleShootoutArtwork-GTAO.jpg|Vehicle Shootout featured on the GTA Online Box Art RifleArtwork-GTAO.jpg|Player shooting a rifle featured on the GTA Online Box Art PlayersArtwork-GTAO.jpg|Players featured on the GTA Online Box Art StoreHoldUpArtwork-GTAO.jpg|Store Hold Up featured on the GTA Online Box Art ParachutingArtwork-GTAO.jpg|Parachuting featured on the GTA Online Box Art LazersArtwork-GTAO.jpg|P-996 LAZER dogfight featured on the GTA Online Box Art AssistanceArtwork-GTAV.jpg|'Assistance' FestiveSurpriseArtwork-GTAO.jpg|'Festive Surprise' GTAVart1.jpg|Shark Card Ad on Xbox Rewards GTAVart2.jpg|Shark Card Ad on Xbox Rewards GTAVart3.jpg|Shark Card Ad on Xbox Rewards GTAVart4.jpg|Shark Card ad featured in the Ill Gotten Gains Part 1 DLC. de:Artworks Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Artworks